elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riften (Online)
Riften is a city in the The Rift region of Skyrim. It is Skyrim's trading hub. The Rift is bordered by Morrowind to the east, Cyrodiil to the south, and the region of Eastmarch to the north, making Riften—the Rift's largest city—a prime location for trade. It offers a busy marketplace and port to Ebonheart Pact visitors from near and far. Locations *Artisan's Hall *Lake Honrich Holdings *Lakeside Experiments *Marketplace *Meadblood Stables *Rethan Holdings *Riften Docks *Riften Fighters Guild *Riften Mages Guild *Riften Outlaws Refuge *Riften Wayshrine (just outside city) *Shadehome Inn *The Withered Tree Houses: *Captain Viveka's House *Farm House *Frostheart House *Lake-Heart House *Meadblood House *Windtorn House Quests *All's Fair *A Diamond in the Root *A Faded Flower *A Giant in Smokefrost Peaks *Beneath the Surface *Blood Upon the Soil *Drink, Drink, and Be Merry *Into the Outside *Pulled Under *Redguard on the Run *River of Names *Scion of the Blood Matron (speak to character here) *The Mad God's Bargain *Will of the Council Notable items *''Furious Letter'' – in Lake-Heart House *''Letter to Skull-Brother Xandier'' – near the merchant in Riften Outlaws Refuge *''Note from Gullveig'' *''Or Else'' – beside Captain Viveka in the Riften Fighters Guild *''Rivers of Profit in Riften'' – big open house in the Riften Docks *''The Ghost is Our Friend'' – in Outlaws Refuge, under the central platform *''Warning—Docks Unsafe'' – Riften Docks Characters *Adlugbuk *Adord *Akarn *Alfa *Allring *Alskar *Amifar Windtorn *Anchorite Garmar *Anriel *Arabelle Serene *Arnyeana *Asiah *Asjaila *Bar-Neeus *Baradin *Beela *Beem-Tei *Bekfrydde the Edge *Ber-Jaseen *Bezarbeeh *Bolfrosti Deep-Shade *Bolay Uvani *Bonohild Windtorn *Boran *Branir Frostheart *Brelyn *Cambio Gestor *Captain Vari Warhammer *Carodus Atius *Centurion Andrin *Constable Bronorr *Corporal Bredrek *Dalosil Rethan *Danir *Danrine *Darva *Deowyn *Drorunn *Dulaya *Elisgunne *Enlorien *Eralian *Ethad-sa *Euthar Neckbender *Faradan *Falaki *Falora Rethan *Favas Rathri *Ferocious Jakidi *Gamlunda *Ganariss *Garmal Ironarm *Gekunn *Gekurek *General Ivandi *Gezdak *Girva Rothalen *Giruss *Gjudusil *Gobur One-Eye *Gorgath Deadeye *Greca *Guldir *Guram Ironarm *Guridda Meadblood *Hadriss *Halfara *Harfiza *Harnald *Helgi Pine-Frost *Himarit *Hingaron *Hoggvir *Hronolf *Hurolas *Innarrek *Irgkya *Israk Ice-Storm *Itan-Nur *Jareki *J'darzi *Jeelus-Lei *Jomarr Black-Briar *Kjal *Leaks-When-Struck *Leidela Black-Briar *Llether Nilem *Mahlene *Majdawa *Many-Eyes-Watching *Marald Meadblood *Mari Indoren *Meluuran *Meranya *Mograg *Molana Lake-Heart *Morlak *Narahni *Nathon Ice-Storm *Nazrajah *Neeti-Nur *Okurek *Pain-Giver *Parvaia *Penwe *Prelate Sabinus *Priest Zakhal *Rakalu-daro *Regold Deep-Shade *Riften Guard *Risfid *Roki Ironarm *Salin *Savar *Sarisa Rothalen *Scales-Like-Steel *Sergeant Krathon *Seryna *Sethisa Herethi *She-Who-Gleams *Shines-In-Moonlight *Shishiv *Sifvid Lake-Heart *Silurra *Sirilu Tharam *Skull-Brother Alven *Skull-Brother Xandier *Skull-Daughter Denninel *Skull-Daughter Hjolbel *Skull-Father Volharth *Skull-Mother Fairynn *Skull-Sister Bravora *Skull-Sister Hanniel *Skull-Sister Teeba-Makka *Skull-Son Kamatpa *Soralfa Meadblood *Strav Hlor *Talsrel *Tana-Teeus *Tanuro Indoren *Tarir *Tedrel Daren *Tenduldirel *Thalwyn *Thane Viri *Thibaut *Threval Berothran *Tolfari *Tolfalki Snow-Shod *Vaereid *Vaglof Bitterblade *Viriniel *Vivos *Walks-With-Mudcrabs *Whisper *Wilrek Snow-Shod *Yiri Windtorn *Yllondar the Bastard *Zarum Creatures *Forlorn Farela (Wraith) *Kahdizza (Senche-Tiger) Trivia *Compared to its a thousand of years old version during the events of , Online's Riften seems bigger and roomier, with some buildings yet not constructed. **''Online's docks were smaller, giving space to the improved Riften Fishery and Riften Warehouse during the events of ''Skyrim. **A thousand of years before The Scorched Hammer, a blacksmith still worked in place, though in a more open, bigger place. **Also, a thousand of years before The Bee and Barb, The Withered Tree, another inn, worked in place. **The Black-Briar Meadery, seen during Skyrim, took place of the bank. **Always around the well, the famous Riften Marketplace significantly decreased, being set with enormous tents during the events of Online. **The Fighters Guild was still present during Online's province of Skyrim, and occupied basically half of the area that would be occupied by Mistveil Keep, as seen during the events of Skyrim, when the guild wasn't present in the province anymore. ***Outside of Riften is a player home known as Old Mistveil Manor that will be available in Update 13. **The Mages Guild occupied the same area the Temple of Mara would occupy a thousand of years later, when the guild ceased to exist. **No places or rooms, like the Ratway, can be found in Riften's underground during Online, making all of its residents living in the houses by ground level. **Riften stables used to be located outside the eastern wall during Online. **Though looking bigger, during the events of Skyrim it seems a major redesign of the city walls happened in between the ages, expanding the city. Appearances * * * es:Riften (Online) fr:Faillaise (Online) nl:Riften pt:Riften (Online) ru:Рифтен (Online) uk:Ріфтен (Online) Category:Online: The Rift Locations Category:Online: Cities